


Request Granted

by holy3cake



Series: Humanity always wins, or does it? [2]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluffy Ending, Gibson is a shy boi, Hot Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Three guys getting out their frustrations, Threesome - M/M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, bad at tags, beast peter, just pure smut, strange requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/pseuds/holy3cake
Summary: After Hoffman comes home with a dilemma, Strahm promises to help. But when he questions the man that has annoyed him, he's taken aback by a very suggestive apology.The threeway that nobody asked for, but I am providing.This one is basically just super sexy times, I am sorry not sorry. Love Hoffman X Strahm, but decided to spice it up a little bit!
Relationships: Matt Gibson/Mark Hoffman/Peter Strahm
Series: Humanity always wins, or does it? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Request Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one was a completely random idea I had. I also love the domestic Peter it just kills me, so I had to write another piece. Like I said before, even 1 kudos makes my day, and if you can review that's even better! 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy this long-ish story! Thank you <3

Three years of domestic bliss had done wonders for two particular members of law enforcement. But a truth universally acknowledged is that if one part of life is going extremely well, a different part falls spectacularly down. It was definitely the case for Mark Hoffman, and as he came home one day he tried to think of a way to tell his partner.

Throwing his bag on the floor, he slumped over the sofa as he finished work. The sound of cheesy music in the kitchen cheered him up a little, but he knew this problem wouldn’t go away with a flash of Peter’s smile. It would help, but the problem required a permanent solution. He rubbed his forehead in frustration, flashing back to the source.

_“Next time, you shoot first.” Mark said, as the younger man stared up at him in astonishment. Gibson was covered in blood, clearly terrified even though Mark had saved his life. It was the way Mark had shot this man, who didn’t deserve a death sentence. But all Mark thought about in that moment was saving an officer, fuck the homeless man. Gibson’s face was far from grateful, and his stare was almost angry. When the two men parted ways, Gibson had grabbed his arm with a scowl._

_“This isn’t the end. I’ll be coming for you, Hoffman.” He whispered, somewhat timidly but still firmly. His words were a threat, but Mark felt annoyed more than anything. Ungrateful kid._

“Mark?” Peter’s voice snapped Mark out of his flashback and he offered him a small smile, pulling him into his lap.

“Hey you. Something on your mind? You looked lost in thought there.” Peter stroked his face, tracing Mark’s frown lines.

“It’s not important…”

“No? Well, if you want to talk I’ll always listen.” He offered, smiling as Mark took his hand. He proceeded to tell him about saving Gibson, and the younger man berating his actions. He asked Peter if he thought it was wrong to save him, or to offer some explanation as to why Gibson was so hellbent on getting back at him.

“Sounds like he’s not been on the job that long. Just a shy kid. Don’t let it get to you.” Peter got up and put his tie on as he spoke. Mark shrugged a little and looked at him.

“I wish you didn’t have work.”

“Yeah I know. But I’ll be back before you know it. Hey.” He took Mark’s face in his hands.

“Fuck Gibson. If he’s really that determined to take you down, he’ll have to go through me first.” Mark smirked a little and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. Peter smiled and ruffled his hair, finding it hard to pull away from him but eventually detaching.

“Love you. See you later.” He kissed his forehead and left for work, leaving Mark with a strange thought running in his mind.

_Fuck Gibson? Strange offer._

***

When Peter got to the office, he had the usual reports to check and read over. But the jigsaw murders were getting rampant and frequent, causing concern through the entire department. Surprisingly, that wasn’t at the forefront of Peter’s mind. With the increased murders, multiple departments were working together in one office, sharing files and facts. One of the rookies looked particularly timid and nervous, and Peter swore he’d seen his face before. He thought it was time to introduce himself, so walked over and offered his hand.

“Hey, I don’t think we’ve been introduced. I’m Peter Strahm, I’m in the FBI operation. You?” He felt the man trembling as he shook his hand.

“M-Matt Gibson…..I’m a patrol cop…” He said nervously, intimidated by Peter’s burning gaze.

“Then why are you involved in this case?” Peter questioned, still trying to push back against the irritation.

“My supervisor thought I should learn about jigsaw….”

“Bullshit.”

Gibson flinched at looked up at him, a weird smirk crawling across his face.

“I’m trying to take someone down. I think he might be involved…” He said sneakily, holding up a folder. That was enough to increase Peter’s anger by tenfold, but he couldn’t exactly punch the young cop right there. Instead he leaned down to his ear, whispering so nobody else could hear.

“Some advice for you. If you try something, I’ll have you laid out on your back in coma for a year. Stop digging and back the fuck off. You understand?” Peter glared at him and walked away, but he was surprised when he heard tapping feet behind him in the corridor.

“Why should I back off?”

“Because you’re sticking your nose into matters that don’t concern you. You shouldn’t even be here, rookie.” Peter crossed his arms as Gibson bounded up to him angrily.

“What loyalty do you have to that bastard?” He growled. Gibson thought he had the upper hand, but gasped as Peter backed him into a dark corner.

“Do you have a girlfriend, Gibson? Or do you just go home and jerk off to porn every night?” Peter sneered at him, blocking the light with his height. Gibson blushed madly and stared up at him.

“W-What the fuck?!”

“I’ll tell you this. If you knew Mark like I did, you’d think twice before you crossed him.”

“Why?”

“Because he did you a favour. And you have no idea what it’s like, taming a fucking beast like him. He’s mine. And I’ll be damned if I let a little prick like you try and get some petty revenge.” Peter backed him against the wall even further, his shadow casting a dark aura into the hall. Gibson frowned at him, feeling his back hit the wall.

“Oh, so you’re fucking? Typical, I knew all the cops bent each other over.”

“Have you ever had sex with a man before?” Peter asked, still amused by Gibson’s bright red face.

“No!” He lied.

“Then think about this. Would you really be so mad at Mark, if you weren’t so madly attracted to him? Does it drive you crazy that the man who broke the rules to save you is the hottest you’ve ever seen? Does it keep you awake at night, the anger and the desire? When you close your eyes, do you imagine his huge cock fucking you into submission?” Peter purred into his ear, trying to stop his own body reacting but gaining a flustered reaction from Gibson.

“Is that….did he do that to you too…” Gibson mumbled.

“No. I knew I wanted him as soon as I met him. But I acted fast, because I’m not a wimp like you.” Peter chuckled, then widened his eyes a little as Gibson grabbed his sleeve.

“I need to speak to him…”

“You’ve bothered him enough.”

“Please! Do you know where he lives?”

“With me.”

“Oh god….you live together?” Gibson blushed again as Peter chuckled.

“Does that turn you on, imagining that? You’re a fucking mess, Gibson.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Gibson gripped his sleeve tighter.

“I have to apologize to him…..make it up to him…”

“And how are you going to do that?”

“Teach me a lesson…..both of you…” Gibson spoke quietly but Peter still heard him.

“Excuse me?”

“Punish me.” Whilst his face was a bright shade of red, his words were clear and firm. Peter still couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing.

“Into older men, are you? You think I’m gonna stand by and watch you beg Mark to fuck you. I don’t think so.”

“No! That’s not what I meant. I want both of you….” Gibson’s request for a threesome made Peter’s boxers stir but he wanted to speak to Mark first. He scratched his neck and pulled Gibson’s hand off his sleeve.

“I’ll think about it. But drop this stupid revenge shit first.”

“I will! I’ll do anything if you let me spend one night….” Gibson bit his lip and scurried off, leaving Peter confused and shocked.

***

Peter barely got through the door before Mark was kissing him all over. It was just past midnight, and their schedules barely ever matched up anymore. When they got some time alone, it quickly escalated. Peter dumped his bag on the floor and pulled Mark closer, gripping his hair and pushing his tongue into his mouth. The previous conversation with Gibson still lingered in his head though, and he had to break away from his lover.

“Baby…”

“Sorry. Do you not want to?” Mark said a little bashfully, pulling back but found himself trapped in Peter’s arms.

“I do. I really fucking do. But I have to tell you about something first.” He took Mark’s hand and led him to the sofa. He rubbed his foot against Mark’s leg and played with his hand.

“I ran into Gibson today at work.”

“Why was he in your department?”

“His boss wanted him to meet people, or some shit. But I told him to back off, and he reacted very uh…..interestingly.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t know how the conversation turned so fast but I know why he’s angry at you.”

“Mm?” Whilst Mark stared innocently at him, Peter ran a hand through his own hair, flicking his fringe from his eyes.

“He….wants you. A lot. He asked me for a threesome….to apologize to you.” Hearing the awkward silence that ensued after his words, Peter looked at him with concern.

“He wants a threesome…”

“I would’ve said no there and then. But I wanted to get your thoughts first..”

“So he hates me because he’s like….sexually frustrated?”

“Yeah, I think so. He’s really weird…..”

“Should we entertain the idea?” Mark looked at him, shocking Peter even more than when Gibson had suggested it.

“So you do want to punish him for being a little shit? Goddammit Mark.”

“Well you didn’t say no to him. That means you were thinking about it.” Mark grinned and edged closer, running his hand over Peter’s belt. Peter shuddered and gripped his shoulder.

“I’m going to fucking destroy both of you. You’ll both be screaming my name, just you watch.” He growled back at Mark, earning a giggle from his lover.

“Who said you’re going to be in control? Bitch.” Mark kissed him hard, both of them gripping a handful of the other’s hair. The power struggle lasted until the morning, until both of them had fucked the other in retaliation. The thought of adding to Gibson was strange, but extremely exciting.

***

After much discussion and debating, Mark and Peter finally had a day off together and got hold of Gibson’s number. They called him to set their plan into motion, but when he arrived he looked extremely nervous. Peter greeted him at the door whilst Mark stayed on the sofa. When he took his coat off, Gibson looked at Peter.

“I wasn’t sure you’d say yes…”

“What, after you begged me?” Peter grinned and went to the fridge. He took out a beer and gave it to Gibson, who still looked nervous.

“Want to join us? We’re watching a movie.” Peter ushered him into the living room, where Mark was watching something. He turned on the sofa and smiled softly, but still a hardness in his stance.

“Hello. Come sit.” Mark patted the sofa and Peter walked over to sit down. He beckoned Gibson to sit in the middle of them, and he sipped his beer as he nestled between them. It was intimidating to sit in the middle of two hugely muscular men, but he tried to hold his nerve. Peter leaned back without a care in the world, whilst Mark still felt weird around Gibson. Whilst the film rolled on, Gibson suddenly turned to Mark with a sympathetic look on his face.

“M-Mark…I’m really sorry. I never thanked you for saving my life….and I am truly sorry.” He said sincerely, making Peter smirk. Mark raised his eyebrow, but felt his anger fade.

“You know, you were a little ungrateful. Why should I accept your apology?”

“Because I can prove that I’m grateful….” He piped up, putting his beer on the floor. Looking at him, Mark could see Peter smirking behind the smaller man’s head, clearly amused by Matt’s little outburst. Matt edged closer until he was almost in Mark’s lap. He put his hand on his shirt and gave him a pleading look, which made Mark feel conflicted. Acting on impulse, he moved forward and pulled Matt closer, closing the space between them by kissing him. It felt weird at first to kiss someone other than Peter, but his lover was sitting there watching, fully aware of everything. As he glanced away from Gibson, he saw Peter still smirking, and felt it safe to continue. Matt was trembling, but he pulled Mark closer and parted his lips more with his own. Mark groaned and gripped him, meeting him with his tongue.

Although Peter wasn’t sure about the idea at first, watching Mark and Matt making out was enough to get him hot and bothered. He sipped his own beer, watching them both intently. Matt’s idea of an apology was unconventional, but at least it seemed to mend the tension. But in it’s wake, it created more sexual tension. He chuckled, enjoying the erotic display but feeling a little left out.

“Should I leave you two it?” Peter laughed, startling the other two men. Matt pulled off Mark and looked at Peter, eyes already hazy.

“Don’t leave.” He growled and climbed off Mark, instead sitting in Peter’s lap. Mark watched them, still tasting Matt on his lips. He was extremely soft, almost feminine. Watching him crawl into Peter’s lap made him feel territorial, but he knew it was okay. Peter looked at Matt with surprise, but held his waist.

“You’re bold, kissing my boyfriend in front of me like that. Do you want to be punished?” He growled, earning a moan from Matt.

“You know I do. I want you….I want both of you…” Matt mumbled and leaned forward. Peter kissed him, but was much rougher than Mark. Whilst Matt’s kiss to Mark was part of an apology, Peter’s kiss was a punishment. A hard, unyielding kiss that made Matt shiver and moan against his lips. Whilst they kissed, Mark watched in fascination, watching Peter turn Matt into a mess in seconds. When Peter pulled away, Matt was panting and blinking fast.

“Shit….you’re both amazing kissers..” He said breathlessly. Mark and Peter smirked at each other, watching as Matt settled back in between them. They all returned to the movie, but none of them were paying attention. Peter rubbed Matt’s leg with his foot, and Mark kissed his neck. Matt shuddered at both of their actions, caught in the middle of a powerful hurricane. Peter switched off the movie and gave Mark a suggestive look. Mark understood and pulled Matt into his arms from behind, laying him out on the sofa as Peter moved to make space. Matt was now in Mark’s arms, his body out on full display as Peter prowled over him. He felt himself blushing, but he looked at both men in turn.

“What are you going to do to me?” he said breathlessly.

“You’ll see. Do you consent to us, Matt?” Peter said softly, looking at the quivering man in Mark’s arms. Mark looked at him too, with the same questioning face. Matt stared at both of them and nodded, gripping Mark’s shirt. Mark leaned down and kissed him again, but immediately slid his tongue over his, wasting no time. Matt moaned and started unbuttoning his shirt, whilst Peter started stripping him. He felt a cool breeze when Peter removed the last of his clothes, and he felt even more vulnerable underneath both clothed men. Mark and Peter were both muscular and powerful with the ability to make him scream, and feeling Mark’s lips and Peter’s hands made him want to cry out. He gripped Mark’s shirt even tighter when he felt Peter leaving trails of kisses over his thighs.

“Take me to your bedroom..” Matt groaned and pulled off Mark, leaving both of them smiling. Peter released his grip and let Matt lead the way to the bedroom. Before they joined him, Peter grabbed Mark’s arm and pulled close.

“Still sure about this?”

“Are you?”

“It’s making me sad that I can’t touch you.”

“You know, both of us can’t fuck him at once. Which leaves you an alternative.” Mark looked at him suggestively. Peter moaned low in his throat and kissed him hard, feeling Mark’s arms loop around his neck.

“Mark, are you asking me to fuck you?” Peter panted, running his hands over him. Mark looked him in the eyes, smirking.

“I want you. I fucking need you, and why should he have all the fun?” Mark gestured towards the bedroom, smiling softly. Peter slapped his ass and followed into the room. He kicked the door shut behind them, and Matt was sitting on the bed, watching them.

“What took you so long?”

“Deciding who was going to fuck you first.” Mark shrugged and Peter laughed at Matt’s blushing face. He shuffled up the bed and Peter and Mark put on a show for him, stripping each other until all three of them were in their naked glory. Biting his lip a little, Matt looked at their extremely large muscles. Or, two particular muscles.

“Are you nervous, Matt?” Peter moved around the bed posts seductively, whilst Mark did the same on the opposite side.

“Because you’re playing with the big boys now. Sure you can take it?” Mark continued, joining in on Peter’s attack. Matt looked at them both, smirking.

“I might be small but I can take it. Do your worst.” He laid back and closed his eyes, unaware of how dangerous his words were. Mark got on the bed first, and moved Matt to all fours. He dragged his nails down his back and leaned over his neck, nibbling first before biting down, hard. Matt yelled out in pleasure, first at feeling the larger man on top then the agonizing pain in his neck. But it was painful pleasure, he’d never tell them but he loved it. As Mark sucked the spot on Matt’s neck, Peter rummaged in the drawers and brought out two bottles of lube. He gave one to Mark and kept one for himself. Mark wetted his fingers a little and started playing with Matt’s nipples, whilst Peter joined them on the bed. Matt was already very hard, moaning at Mark’s every touch.

“Both of you, separate now.” Peter hushed, making them both jump. They looked at each other and separated, raising their eyebrows a little.

“Playtime’s over.” Peter put a great deal of lube on each hand, stroking both Matt and Mark’s asses simultaneously.

“Peter?” Both of them said, looking over their shoulder a little.

“Shh.” Peter hissed again, circling his fingers around both holes. When he pressed one finger into each, there was clear difference. Whilst Matt groaned in pleasure, he felt much looser. He’d definitely done that before. Whereas Mark was tight, and grunted a little uncomfortably. Peter kissed Mark’s back and looked at him lovingly.

“I’m sorry baby. I’ll be gentle alright?” He said to Mark, earning a nod from his partner. Peter looked at Matt and nodded.

“I’ll be gentle with both of you. But if either one of is in pain, or you want me to stop, you gotta be vocal about it, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.” Peter made it very clear that he wasn’t playing a game here. Consent wasn’t going to be blurry, two people made the system complicated but there was no way he’d hurt them. He just knew he had to listen and be gentle, in the hands of the two men. As he started moving both fingers gently, he bit his lip at the noises they were making. Mark and Matt looked at each, panting madly. Still on all fours they moved to kiss each other, and Peter picked up the pace a little. The room turned into a chorus of moans and explicit skin slapping. When Peter made it to three fingers, both men turned to him and panted harder.

“P-Peter….i’m gonna…” Mark let out a low groan, followed by Matt’s nodding.

“M-Me too….” On their cue, Peter removed his fingers and sat on the bed with them. They curled around him, Mark panting against his neck and Matt’s head in his lap. Although they’d been close to climaxing, they looked at Peter with a determined look. Peter was about to open his mouth when Mark’s lips pressed over his own, and he held him close with a deep moan. He held Mark closer, enticing his tongue to his own. Matt stared up at them and saw Peter’s penis stir at the movement. He and Mark was already hard, but they wanted to give Peter pleasure too. He moved between Peter’s legs and looked up him.

“Can I?” He asked, leaning close to his penis. Peter broke away from Mark for a second to nod at Matt, before crushing Mark against him again. Matt started to run his tongue down Peter’s enormous cock, smirking as he felt Peter’s hand run through his hair and pull him closer. He closed his lip over it and took his entire length, feeling him jump a little and groan out. Feeling Mark’s lips and Matt’s lips all over him was almost too much to bear. He pulled off Mark and cupped his face.

“Baby…I can’t hold on…”

“Let’s do this now.” Mark said, tapping Matt’s shoulder. Matt pulled off Peter and looked at them, biting his lip.

“You first.” Mark and Peter moved to let Matt get down on all fours again. He looked at them as Mark followed, leaning over him again.

“Again, if either you wants to stop please call out okay?” Peter followed Mark and held him from behind. Both men nodded back and waited patiently. Whilst Mark rubbed lube on his cock, Peter did the same. Matt hunched over further, prepared to take the weight of two men. Then Mark held his back, leaning forward.

“Ready?” he whispered softly, earning a nod and shy smile from Matt.

“Yes.” As soon as he spoke, Matt felt Mark penetrating his backside. He groaned out and gripped the bedsheets. Peter waited for the two men to get used to each other, and watched as they moved together in a slow rhythm. Mark panted hard and closed his eyes, reaching out for Peter. Peter wrapped him arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Put it in me…” Mark said softly, twisting his head back to meet Peter’s lips. He thrust his hips as he fucked Matt, and Peter rubbed more lube on his own cock. He gripped Mark’s body and pushed into him, breathing out against his shoulder. It was first time they’d done it this way, with Mark preferring to do the fucking. Which he was now doing, but receiving too. Fucking Matt and having Peter inside him made Mark feel dizzy, and his thrusts slowed a little as he got used to it. But Peter made up for the speed, and when he started slamming into Mark it jerked his body against Matt, the aftershocks rippling through all three of them. As they all moaned together, the windows steamed up and the room got incredibly hot. A mess of bodies and desire thrusted harder and harder, deeper and deeper until all three men reached an orgasm like no other. Mark came first, the sensitivity proving too much for him to handle. Matt followed closely and fell down, burying his face in the pillow. Peter and Mark held each other for a little longer, and Mark felt him come inside him, which was also a new sensation. The fucking continued long into the night, until Matt passed out from pleasure and Mark screamed in pure ecstasy. Peter was the last man standing, as it were, until he too fell asleep.

In the morning, Matt snored quietly to himself. Mark yawned and stretched, noticing that Peter wasn’t there. He grabbed his boxers and got out of bed, ruffling Matt’s hair as he went. He found Peter in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

“Hey.” He went up to him and hugged him. Peter stroked his head, looking down into his dark, beautiful eyes.

“Hi. Where’s Matt?”

“Still sleeping. I think we wore him out…”

“Babe?” Peter put his cup down and tilted Mark’s face upwards. Mark looked at him with a questioning stare.

“I’m not saying it wasn’t fun but……if last night taught me anything, it’s that I just want you. We indulged his request, but I feel like….weird…” Peter sighed deeply, crossing his arms. Mark nodded, kissing his cheek.

“I know. I did have fun. But I think he’s satisfied anyway. He’s a good kid, he’ll find someone else to have fun with.” Mark grinned, leaning against the counter. Peter stepped towards him and kissed him again. It was a sweet kiss, much less rampant than last night. Mark still tasted like Matt, maybe a little too much. Peter held his shoulders and looked at him.

“Promise me that you’re just mine?”

“I promise. Why, are you feeling insecure over Matt?”

“A little….”

“Then become Peter Hoffman.” Mark shrugged casually.

“WHAT?!”

_I just proposed to Peter….oops._

**Author's Note:**

> I still die every time I imagine these two getting married, so I just had to! Again, every kudos and comment is greatly appreciated!


End file.
